Blood thirsty vampire
by XxsophieCxX
Summary: Damon's a blood thirsty vampire looking for Katherine to get his revenge on her for ruining his life. But when he finds her doppleganger, Elena. He uses her as his new play thing until he finds Katherine. But can they find love along the way. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the grill after I finished my shift. I was 22 years old and worked behind a bar in mystic grill. When I was 17 my parents died in a car crash. Since that day I've never been the same. I used to be the fun, loving, outgoing Elena Gilbert but now I'm the Elena Gilbert who was crippled by her parents' death.

After they died me and my brother Jeremy went to live with my aunt Jenna. She doesn't earn a lot of money so I had to get a job seems as I was the oldest and that's why I've been working at the mystic grill for nearly 5 years, it's not the best job in the world but it pays money at the end of the day. I wanted to be a writer but I lost that dream when they died.

I excited the grill walked down the dark street leading back to my house. It's 3a.m in the morning so everything's dark and no one's around. Sadly I have to walk down a really dark alley to get back to my house. I clutched my handbag close to my chest as I looked down at the homeless people sleeping against the walls.

A noise from behind me made me turn around but there was nothing there. I continued walking but again I heard a noise behind me like someone was there. But when I turned around no one was there.

I turned back around and started to walk more quickly towards my house. It was just down the road and I knew that if I could just get there I'd be safe. I continued down the road when suddenly a man was in front of me. I gasped as the man just stared at me. "Katherine Pierce." The man stated.

"W-who?" I asked startled.

"I have someone who's been waiting for this day for years. You ruined his life and now he's going to ruin years." Before I could utter a word, and tell him he was mistaken and I wasn't this Katherine, he ran at me injecting me in the arm with a milky substance and pushed me to the ground where I hit my head hard against the concrete. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was tied to a chair in what looked like a basement. My head hurt like hell. I strained against the ropes which only made them rub against my skin leaving red marks, I winced against the pain.<p>

"Look who's finally awake." A voice whispered from behind me. I whimpered and tried desperately to escape but I couldn't the ropes were too tight.

"Katherine, are you ready to die?" He asked.

"I'm not Katherine." I whispered.

His hand came out and connected with my face. The pain flashed through me as a startled cry left my mouth and the tears streamed down my face.

The door to the basement opened and another man walked in. He was wearing dark black jeans with a black button up shirt. He looked me up and down with his cold eyes.

"See Damon. I didn't disappoint you. I really did find her."

"Good you can leave Henry." The man called Damon said.

But Henry didn't leave he held out is hand towards Damon and said. "I believe there was a price on her head."

Damon smirked then pulled out a wad of notes and handed them over to Henry. "Now leave!" He commanded. In an instant the man was gone. I squirmed in the chair as the man came closer to me.

"Please just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone." I begged.

He growled as his face changed in to one of a monster. I screamed. He pulled out a wooden stake and plunged it into my arm. I sobbed as the pain ran through my body.

"Please I'm not her. I'm not Katherine." I tried to reason.

He pulled the stake out of my arm and I screamed again.

"W-what a-are you?" I stuttered.

He laughed. "I'm a vampire. I'm what you made me." He leaned into me as his teeth ripped into my neck. I screamed again as I tried to wriggle out of his grip but his hold was too strong. I felt myself slowly grow weaker as my vision blurred and grey spots started to appear.

But then he pulled back and his face changed back to normal. "You're not healing?" He questioned as he tilted his head to the side as he looked at me.

"You have a heartbeat." He stated. "You're human?" He asked in disbelief.

"What's your name?" He asked. When I didn't answer he hissed in anger. He used his hand and lifted up my chin so I was looking into his eyes. His pupils contracted as his eyes bored in to mine. "What's your name?" He asked again.

For some reason I felt like I had to answer. "Elena Gilbert." I said.

"Where do you live?"

"In mystic falls." I didn't want to answer him, I didn't want him to know who I was, but I couldn't stop myself it was like the words just poured out of my mouth without my consent.

He smiled. "Well you're not Katherine but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly.

"You're going to be my new play thing. Which you'll live… for now." Then he laughed.

"Please just let me go." I sobbed as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"No can do." He smirked as his face changed again and he ripped into my neck once again. But before I had a chance to struggle everything went dark and I passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it was only short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. This Damon starts off blood thirsty but as the story progresses he will start to retain some of his humanity. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**He smiled. "Well you're not Katherine but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you."**_

_**"What do you mean?" I asked weakly.**_

_**"You're going to be my new play thing. Which you'll live… for now." Then he laughed.**_

_**"Please just let me go." I sobbed as more tears fell down my cheeks.**_

_**"No can do." He smirked as his face changed again and he ripped into my neck once again. But before I had a chance to struggle everything went dark and I passed out.**_

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was dropped to the ground causing me to groan. I could vaguely hear voices but they were too far away. Something was pressed against my lips and a warm coppery mixture entered my mouth. I squirmed against it and finally I opened my eyes. I screamed as I saw his face and scrambled back away from him until my back hit the wall behind me.<p>

"Please don't hurt me." I begged.

"Caroline this is Elena. I'm sure you'll make her feel at home." Damon said before he disappeared up the stairs.

"Hey Elena." The young blonde said as she sat down next to me. "I'm Caroline. I'm so excited about having you live here. I mean for nearly a year it's just been me and Damon in this house and he's not much fun to play with he's always away. But now I have you I promise we are going to be great friends. I swear you'll love living here." She rambled on. I cringed.

"I know it seems like the worst thing in the world at the moment but I promise it'll get better. I mean I hated living here at first but then I got used to it." She added softly.

"What is he?" I asked.

I gasped and jumped back as he suddenly appeared in front of me. "I'm a vampire." He smirked.

"You're not helping Damon." Caroline said sternly.

"So I don't care. Now hurry up and show her to her room." Damon commanded. Caroline nodded as she hooked her arm under mine and tried to pull me to my feet. But I resisted and pushed her back. Damon grabbed my arms and roughly pulled me to my feet. I shrieked then he piercing blue eyes trapped me in his gaze and I stopped struggling. "Go with Caroline. Now!" He hissed.

I felt Caroline grab my hand and pull me with her. Freeing me from Damon's gaze. I walked up the stairs following her until she stopped outside a door opened it and then led me inside.

The room was huge. It had a massive king size, canopy bed with an on suite. "Beautiful isn't it." Caroline said. "This is your room. My rooms just down the hall if you need anything. I gave you some of my clothes we're roughly the same size so they should fit. Tomorrow we can order some of your own on the internet." She added.

"Why do you stay here?" I whispered but she heard me because she answered.

"It's not like I have a choice." She sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"Everyone has a choice. Haven't you tried to escape?"

"Yeah when I first got here. I ran but I only got as far as outside the front door before he got me. Trust me the punishments not worth it." She said. "It's not so bad here. You'll get used to it. I mean he gives us whatever we want just ask him and he'll get it for you. All you do in return is give him some blood and occasionally sex." Caroline added as an afterthought.

"What!" I shrieked. "That's practically prostitution."

Caroline shrugged. "We don't have a choice. He does this thing with his eyes where you can't say no. It's weird but it's like you don't want to but you have to. Anyway I'll leave you alone it's quite late and you'll probably want a shower or something. I'll see you in the morning." She said as I mumbled my goodbye.

I had a nice long soak in the bath as Caroline's echoed in my head.

_It's like you don't want to but you have to._

That's exactly as I felt when I gazed in to his eyes. I didn't want to so what he said but I had to. Then it dawned on me.

_Hi eyes._

My mind raced. I had to get out of here. There is no way I was going to become some vampire's own personal blood bag or sex object for that matter.

After I got out of the bath i dried my hair and dressed into some dark jeans, a black jacket and black pumps on my feet. I turned my TV on then went over to the bedside table. It was wooden and if what I'd read over the years was true then a stake to the heart was fatal to a vampire.

I picked up the table stood on the bed and using all my strength threw it to the ground. It broke it to pieces as it hit the floor with a loud bang. I stood waiting for Damon to have heard it and come to get me. But after a few minutes he didn't come so I jumped off the bed and picked up one of the legs. I looked at the clock that was on the wall and noticed it was 1a.m. Maybe he was asleep I thought.

I opened the door to the room and walked into the dark hallway. The only sound I could here was the telly in my room. I descended the stairs slowly freezing at every creak I made waiting for Damon to come.

When I reached the front door I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. Then as quickly and quietly as I could I opened the door and I ran. I ran across the green grass towards the gate. But as soon as got there I was tackled to the ground. I screamed as I saw Damon's face leaning down to mine as he straddled my waist. "You shouldn't have done that." He smirked. I closed my eyes so he couldn't control me and rammed the stake into his chest.

He hissed and rolled off of me. I scrambled to my feet and desperately tried to climb the gate. But as I got to the top his hand grabbed onto my leg and he pulled. I screamed as I fell to the ground with a thud.  
>I groaned against the pain. "And you really shouldn't have done that." He growled as he pulled me to my feet. I closed my eyes tightly as I refused to look at him. The wind blew against my face and then it was silent. I waited a minute before I opened one eye. I gasped as I saw Damon's face right in front of me. I instantly took a step back. I opened both my eyes and looked around. We were back in my room.<p>

I stood there silently as Damon looked me over. After a few minutes he spoke. "Take it off."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your clothes. Take them off." He commanded.

"What?" I gasped. "No, please I don't want to." I begged as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I know you don't but you will." Without thinking I looked into his eyes. The pupils contracted and subconsciously I started to unzip my jacket. As I gazed into his ice blue eyes the world seized to exist. My brain commanded my body to stop but it wouldn't listen it was like I had no control.

Caroline's words echoed in my head again.

_It's like you don't want to but you have to._

I unbuttoned my jeans and then stepped out of them leaving me in just my pants and bra. His eyes slowly took me in as he looked me up and down. The he pulled his own top over his head and started to unbuckle his belt.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as he pulled his jeans down leaving him only in his boxers.

But he didn't answer he just smiled as he took a step closer to me. I tried to take a step back but his eyes commanded me not to move. As I just stood there frozen as more tears streamed down my face.

I locked my arms over my chest in attempt to cover my half naked body and helplessly stared up at him.

"Please don't Damon." I begged.

"Caroline told you there'd be a punishment if you tried to escape unlucky for you, you didn't listen"

"Lie down on the bed." He compelled.

He maneuvered his body between my legs and laid his full weight into me. He let out a low moan against my neck. My breathing increased as I felt his stiffness against the inside of my thigh. He pulled my hair back roughly and ran his free hand down the side of my body. I felt his cool finger tips running up and down the outside of my thighs. He ran his fingers back up to my hips and stopped, then slowly looped his finger around my underwear and started inching them down.

"No." I whimpered grabbing his arm to stop him. I felt him bite in to my neck with his fangs and let go of his arm instantly as I screamed in pain. "Don't scream." He said and I instantly shut up. I wanted to scream but it wouldn't form in my mouth. I felt him slide them all the way off and he wasted no more time and with that he thrust himself inside me. My back arched up involuntarily I wanted to cry out but I couldn't.

He was completely buried inside me and he just stayed there, not moving. Letting my wet walls adjust around his throbbing manhood. He began thrusting in and out of me at a pace I could barely handle. I was fragile compared to his vampire strength, but Damon didn't care.

"It hurts!" I whimpered out squeezing my eyes shut.

"Good." He growled back at me continuing to ram himself into me over and over again.

I slapped him across the face as hard as I possibly could.

With barely any effort he grabbed both my arms in his hands and pinned them down against the bed on each side of my head. His eyes burned into mine once again and he spoke clearly, "Wrap your legs around my waist."

I complied immediately as I had no control over it.

I felt completely helpless. He pushed my arms back against the bed even harder and I felt my muscles begin to ache under the pressure. I knew I'd have bruises there tomorrow.

Then as his eyes stared into mine, I felt it, the pain he had been inflicting on me was slowly turning into pleasure.

I moaned which only made him smirk.

I dug my nails into the back of his neck as my orgasm shook my entire body.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Damon's fangs out, his eyes bloodshot and threatening. I shrieked as his razor sharp fangs penetrated my neck. It hurt like hell. I screamed for him to stop as he began sucking a massive amount of blood from my body very quickly. He came after one final thrust inside me and his mouth broke away from my neck. He was gasping trying desperately to catch his breath.

And just like that the pain came back. I pushed him off of me and wrapped the duvet around my body as I tried to cover myself.

I was sobbing uncontrollably. Damon pulled himself to his feet and got dressed silently. He peered over his shoulder at me as he walked out with a giant grin plastered in his face. "Next time I suggest you don't try to escape." And then he was gone as he slammed the door behind him.

He'd basically raped me. Forced me to enjoy it by using mind control. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to live in this house. I didn't want to live at all...

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go chapter 2 hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I opened my eyes just in time to see Damon's fangs out, his eyes bloodshot and threatening. I shrieked as his razor sharp fangs penetrated my neck. It hurt like hell. I screamed for him to stop as he began sucking a massive amount of blood from my body very quickly. He came after one final thrust inside me and his mouth broke away from my neck. He was gasping trying desperately to catch his breath.**_

_**And just like that the pain came back. I pushed him off of me and wrapped the duvet around my body as I tried to cover myself.**_

_**I was sobbing uncontrollably. Damon pulled himself to his feet and got dressed silently. He peered over his shoulder at me as he walked out with a giant grin plastered in his face. "Next time I suggest you don't try to escape." And then he was gone as he slammed the door behind him.**_

_**He'd basically raped me. Forced me to enjoy it by using mind control. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to live in this house. I didn't want to live at all...**_

* * *

><p>I couldn't get to sleep after that. I stayed awake and cried the whole night. I felt violated and dirty. At around 7 o'clock I couldn't stand it anymore and I got up to go and have a shower. I spent nearly an hour in there, just standing and letting the water run over and caress my skin.<p>

When I got out I wrapped a towel around me and went back in to the bed room. There was a knock at the door.

I froze fearing the worst and that it was Damon behind it. But then a girly voice said. "Hey, it's Caroline can I come in a moment?"

"Yeah." I answered. She opened the door and came skipping in as her blonde curls bounced up and down.

"I can't wait for today. There is so much for us to do. We can go swimming in the pool out back, sit and watch a chick flick or gossip. Personally I would like to gossip because I haven't left this house for a very long time so I would love to know what's happening out there in the real world. I mean I watch the news sometimes but I kind of get bored easily so I only ever watch like five minutes of it. We are going to be such great friends. So what do you want to do first?" She rambled as I stood there speechless. I'd never heard someone talk as much as she did.

I faked a smile trying to be friendly. I mean it's not her fault I'm stuck in this situation in fact she's in the same boat as me. So who said I couldn't make a friend out of it and maybe two people trying to escape would be better than one. I mean surely he couldn't stop both of us.

"There was an earthquake in japan that caused a massive tsunami and almost caused a nuclear reactor to explode, Kate Middleton married Prince William-" I started but was cut off as Caroline squealed.

"I loved the royal wedding I watched like all of it. It was amazing. Her dress was so beautiful and when they kissed on the balcony it was so sweet. I can't wait till Prince Harry finds someone he loves then we can have another royal wedding. Oooh maybe he'd marry me." We both laughed at that and then Caroline added. "I'd become Princess Caroline." We both burst in to giggles and for a moment I forgot about last night and forgot that I was locked in a house with a murderous vampire.

But then she spoke and ruined it. "I almost forgot. You're on telly." She reached out and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on.

My heart skipped a beat as I stared at the screen. My name flashed across the bottom of the screen and there was a picture of me from when I was 17 and in my cheerleading uniform, as the news reporter stood in the living room of my house with a distraught Jenna and Jeremy.

_"Elena gilbert has been reported missing. She was last seen three days ago as she left her job at mystic grill and hasn't been seen since. She's believed to have been kidnapped as a neighbour saw a guy walking outside her house with someone in his arms. Her aunt and brother would like to address the kidnapper or anyone else who knows any information of her whereabouts."_The reporter held the microphone in front of Jenna's face.

_"P-please w-w-whoever took her; p-please just bring her back to us. S-she's only twenty t-two" _Jenna chocked as her body shook with sobs. Jeremy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest in a comforting matter. _"Please just bring my sister back."_He whispered.

Then the reported held the microphone back in front of her face as she added_. "If any one has any information, any at all please go down to the police station. Anything at this point will be useful."_

Tears streamed down my face as I watched. Caroline moved to stand beside me as she pulled me in to a hug. "Hey it'll be alright. When I got took by Damon my mom didn't even report me missing. So at least you have people who care about you."

"I just want to go home." I sobbed in to her shoulder as she mumbled soothing words.

"Well isn't this cosy." I turned my head to the door way to see Damon stood there smirking. Caroline pulled away from the hug as she said hello to Damon. Damon tilted his head to look me up and down as he slowly took my body in. That was when I realised I was still in my towel and it had slipped down a bit to reveal my breast. I crossed my arms over my chest and pulled the towel up. I looked down at the floor to ignore his gaze as at it made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'll be down stairs. Hurry up and get dressed and I'll make breakfast." Caroline said as she left.

I could still feel Damon's gaze on me as I kept my eyes locked on the floor. It was a few minutes before he finally broke the silence. "I got you good didn't I?" He mocked as he motioned towards the bite on my neck.

My gaze drifted back to the TV as I saw Jenna crying again which made more tears form in my eyes. "Why can't I just go home? People are looking for me. They miss me. Won't it just be easier to let me go then to have people trying to track me down 24/7?" I whispered as I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

His eyes glided over to the TV then they looked back at me. "In a few weeks they'll stop looking and you'll be presumed dead." He stated.

"No, this isn't just ruining my life though. It's ruining my family's lives. Why are you so selfish that you'd let that happen, all so you can have a meal on wheels." I shouted.

But his smirk stayed plastered on his face. "Oh you are much more than just a meal on wheels. You're my own personal prostitute as off last night." He taunted as my shame resurfaced and I averted my eyes to looking out the window.

"Can you leave now?" I said but when he didn't budge I added. "I need to get dressed."

When I looked back at the door way he'd already gone.

I quickly got dressed and went down stairs in to the kitchen to see Caroline cooking breakfast.

After we ate Caroline borrowed me one of her bikinis and we went out the back. I couldn't believe there was pool. We jumped in and spent about an hour splashing about.

After a while I got out and sat on the side so only my feet touched the water. "So you tried to escape last night?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"The bite mark on your necks a big away." She joked.

I gave her a weak smile. "Yep, I should have listened to you. It wasn't worth the punishment."

"How far did you get?"

"I started climbing the gate then got pulled from the top."

"Dammit you got further then me." She sighed.

"If we both tried to escape at the same time I think we'd get even further." I hinted.

"No, we wouldn't. Either way he'd get us so there's no point even trying." She said.

I sighed knowing she was probably right. "So when can I order some clothes."

Caroline squealed as she pulled herself out of the pool and grabbed a towel. "We are going to get something amazing for you to wear." She said as she clutched my arm and dragged me to my feet.

After hours of internet shopping we finally stopped to order food. When we finished I offered to clean up. When I was in the kitchen and washed up I opened the cutlery draw and pulled out the biggest knife I could find. I was careful to hide the knife in the sleeve of my jacket obscuring it from sight.

When I left the kitchen, Caroline was sat cross-legged in the living room on the sofa. "Hey do you want to watch a film?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm really quite tired so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." She called as I made my way up the stairs and in to my room. I hated lying and I just hoped it didn't show on my face. Because the truth is if everything went according to plan I wouldn't see Caroline in the morning in fact I wouldn't see her at all.

When I'd firmly shut the door to my bed room and quietly moved the dresser so it was blocking it. I finally took the knife out of my jacket. I touched the tip of it with the point of my finger to make sure it was sharp enough.

I knew that doing this would ruin Jenna and Jeremy's lives but even if I stayed here in this house I'd still be presumed dead and it would still ruin their lives. But at least this way I didn't have to suffer as well.

I held the knife up in the air and quickly and swiftly bought it down and in to my stomach. I gasped as the pain hit me and fell to the floor as the blood pooled around soaking every inch of me. The pain started to subside as my vision started to go hazy. I closed my eyes as I welcomed death.

* * *

><p>I felt grass beneath my fingertips as I lay there. I opened my eyes to see where I was when the sun in the sky blinded me. I used one of my hands to shield my eyes as I used the other one to pull me to my feet.<p>

As I looked around I realised I was in a meadow. But not just any meadow. It was the meadow where me, Jeremy and our parents used to come every year after founders day for a picnic. I looked around confused as to how I got here when they appeared in front of me.

My parents stood before me smiling. I threw my arms around them as happy tears formed in my eyes. "Mom, Dad?" I asked shocked.

"Hello Elena." My mom said as my dad smiled at me and nodded.

"Does this mean I'm dead?"

"Not yet, this isn't heaven, this is the place in-between where people who are half dead half alive come, when there's still a chance they might be saved." My dad answered.

"You won't believe what happened to me in the past few days." I said.

"We know." My mom said and then she continued. "That's where your destiny took you. It's where the best thing in your life will happen to you. You weren't supposed to kill yourself; you were supposed to accept it so the good thing can happen."

"The best thing in your life will happen. You're kidding right? I was trapped in a house with a homicidal vampire who wanted to use me as a walking blood bag and a sex toy." I shouted.

My mom and dad cringed at my words. "Find his humanity and you'll find the man worth loving inside. You can't fight fate, Elena." My mom said after a few minutes of silence.

"That makes no sense." I said confused.

My dad smiled. "Someday it will."

My vision started to go fuzzy as I swayed. A stabbing pain in my stomach made me gasp as I looked at my parents for help. But they did nothing just said. "It's not your time but we'll see you one day in the future. We love you Elena."

Everything went black but I could still feel the pain. There was something pressed against my mouth and a warm liquid was flowing in to it. I could faintly hear my name being called but I couldn't move.

About a minute or two later I got the coppery taste of the liquid in my mouth. I started coughing it out as I come to the realisation it was blood. My eyelids started to flutter open and I was met with panic-stricken blue ones.

"Elena? Elena?" He called as his worried eyes scanned me over.

"No." I whispered. I turned on my side and reached for the knife again. But Damon was faster he reached for my hand and stopped me.

"No." I cried as tears started to fall from my eyes. I was finally at peace I was with my parents and he just goes and ruins it by bringing me back.

"What the hell are you doing!" Damon shouted as he grabbed both of my arms and held them at the side of my head to stop me from moving.

"Why'd you do it?" I Screamed.

"I saved your life you should be thanking me right know." He spat.

"I didn't want to be saved." I yelled.

He pulled me off of the floor and threw me on to the bed. His eyes that had been so filled with concern before were now cold as he stared at me.

He vanished using his vampire speed and then returned in a matter of seconds. He reached for my hand and handcuffed it to the headboard on the bed. I struggled against it and pulled trying to break it. But my wrist wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?" I asked astounded.

"Well this way you won't be able to try and escape or kill yourself again."

"You can't do this; you can't just leave me here handcuffed to the fucking bed." I screamed.

Damon smirked. "Oh I can and I will and I'll be by personally to deliver your breakfast lunch and dinner at least that way you can't coax Caroline in to helping you escape. Night Elena." He called as he walked out of the room ignoring my screams of protest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi, thanks to everyone who alerted or favourite this story and thank you to the people who reviewed it makes me happy when you do.<strong>_

_**Schafer thanks for your review and I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes I've tried to make them better in this chapter.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"I saved your life you should be thanking me right know." He spat.**_

_**"I didn't want to be saved." I yelled.**_

_**He pulled me off of the floor and threw me on to the bed. His eyes that had been so filled with concern before were now cold as he stared at me.**_

_**He vanished using his vampire speed and then returned in a matter of seconds. He reached for my hand and handcuffed it to the headboard on the bed. I struggled against it and pulled trying to break it. But my wrist wouldn't budge.**_

_**"What are you doing?" I asked astounded.**_

_**"Well this way you won't be able to try and escape or kill yourself again."**_

_**"You can't do this; you can't just leave me here handcuffed to the fucking bed." I screamed.**_

_**Damon smirked. "Oh I can and I will and I'll be by personally to deliver your breakfast lunch and dinner at least that way you can't coax Caroline in to helping you escape. Night Elena." He called as he walked out of the room ignoring my screams of protest.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Damon swung open the door and let it crash against the wall as he stormed in with a tray full of food. I groaned as I saw the clock on the wall and read 7 a.m. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as my groggy eyes tried to focus on him. I didn't get much sleep last night the handcuff on my wrist was really uncomfortable. I couldn't roll over without bending my arm into an awkward position and it hurting.

"And good morning to you too." He chuckled as he set the tray down and pulled a chair over to the bed.

I closed my eyes as I tried to ignore him and go back to sleep. "I made you breakfast the least you can do is eat it."

"The least you can do is go fuck yourself." I spat.

"I'd let you fuck me." He said. I stayed silent as I begged for sleep to overtake me again. "So what are trying to do? Starve yourself to death?" He mocked.

"The thought crossed my mind."

"I have ways of making you eat." He warned.

"What? The mind control, good luck with that." I said as I kept my eyes closed.

"You think that's my only trick." He said quietly as he softly started to stroke the bottom of my leg. I tried to ignore the feeling of his hand on my skin as it sent bolts of electricity through me.  
>I squirmed under his hand and tried to kick it away from me. But he only gripped me tighter so I couldn't move. He moved from the chair so he was sitting on the bed straddling me. I closed my eyes even tighter as he slowly moved his hands up my curves until they grasped my breasts. He slowly started to massage them through the fabric of my shirt and I instantly felt them harden under his touch.<p>

I felt his lips against my neck as he gently kissed me. "Open your eyes and I'll stop." He breathed against my skin.

"No." I said stubbornly as I struggled underneath him.

He chuckled at my feeble attempts. "You're so beautiful when you're fighting me." He ripped open the front of my shirt and reached round to unclip my bra at the back. He brought his mouth down and stated to suck on my hardened nipple. I pressed my lips together to keep from moaning.

My body was betraying my mind as it reacted to all of Damon's touch. I really needed to get him to stop before I did something I'd regret later. "Who's Katherine?" The question had the desired effect because instantly Damon's body tensed and he pulled back.

I felt Damon stand up off the bed so I opened one eye to see if he'd left. But unfortunately he hadn't, he was stood with his back to me staring out the window silently.

It felt like hours before Damon finally broke the silence. "If I tell you will you eat?"

"Yeah." I lied.

He turned back around to look at me as his eyes filled with emotion and he thought back on his memories.

"It all started in 1864. Me and my brother used to be best friends until Katherine came along. She was the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, she was sexy and seductive but at times not very kind and cruel but she had a hint of danger to her. I fell head over heels in love with her but so did my brother. She played with us both. Making us turn against each other. But the town was suspicious of vampires and started hunting them down. Of course Katherine got caught and me and my brother rushed to save her but we got shot in the crossfire. We had her blood in our system so we came back as vampires."

"Did she die?" I asked.

He shook his head and let out a hard laugh. "We thought she did. But I met her a few years later in 1904. She told me she never loved me and it was always my brother. She practically ripped my heart out and stamped on it. I threw away my life for her and it was all for nothing. So I vowed for revenge."

"I'm sorry." I whispered before adding. "When we first met you mistook me for her. Why?"

"Because you look like her identical twin." He stated.

"How? Does that mean I'm related to her?"

"I don't know you could be, but that would mean she'd have had to have a child before she was turned because vampires can't procreate. Now I told you who she was, eat."

I closed my eyes again and folded my arm, that wasn't handcuffed, across my chest trying to cover my boobs. "So you kidnapped me and ruined my life because I look like your vampire girlfriend."

"You look like her but your nothing like her."

"Well we have another thing in common than our looks… we both hate you."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Now will you please eat?" He said nicely.

"No." I deadpanned.

He growled. "We had a deal Elena."

"Yeah well I lied."

"Great, then I'll sit here until you do." I heard him scrape the chair across the floor and then settle down in it and faintly start humming.

"I answered your questions will you answer mine?" He asked. I stayed silent.

"What did you work as?"

It was a simple enough question so I answered. "In a bar."

"Seems like a shitty job for someone as smart as you." I smiled, for some reason I found myself engaging in conversation with him. "I wanted to be a writer, but then my parents died and my aunt didn't have a lot of money to support both me and brother. So I got the first job I could find."

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said softly.

Sorry

The word echoed in my head. Vampires didn't feel remorse or sadness. Then my mother's words flashed through my mind.

_Find his humanity and you'll find the man worth loving inside_.

"How did they die?" He asked.

"A car accident when I was 17. I never really got over there death, I used to be a completely different person before."

"You never get over losing someone you love. It sticks with you but you learn to deal with it. How were you before?"

"I used to be a party animal, out getting drunk every other night. Suspended from school a few times and I used to be lots of fun. But then when they died I stopped partying and shut down."

"I was the exact same when I thought Katherine died. I became a monster and I tortured my brother because I blamed him for her death. When you're a vampire your emotions get intensified. So love becomes more of an obsession and anger becomes rage. I was full of rage and I took it out on my brother."

"Is your brother dead?" I asked.

He laughed. "No but my life would be a lot easier if he was."

"Why?"

"Because my brother can't handle his bloodlust and that usually becomes a rather annoying problem for me."

"Why do you act like a cold hearted killer?" I asked.

I could almost feel his smirk as he answered. "Because I am."

"No you're not. The way you spoke to me then asking about my life and my family, you felt remorse because you said you were sorry. A cold hearted killer wouldn't do that and they also wouldn't have saved my life yesterday."

I opened my eyes to steal a peek at him and saw him clench his jaw as he looked away from me.

"I'll be back in a few hours to bring you your dinner." He said before he got up and left.

Thinking I'd meet him halfway I reached across to retrieve the tray off food. I gulped down the orange juice and ate half of the sandwich before setting it back down on the side. For a brief few minutes  
>I'd saw Damon's humanity and I found myself wanting to see more. I knew it was dangerous but I was starting to see the human behind the vampire… and I kind of liked him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review<br>**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Why do you act like a cold hearted killer?" I asked.**_

_**I could almost feel his smirk as he answered. "Because I am."**_

_**"No you're not. The way you spoke to me then asking about my life and my family, you felt remorse because you said you were sorry. A cold hearted killer wouldn't do that and they also wouldn't have saved my life yesterday."**_

_**I opened my eyes to steal a peek at him and saw him clench his jaw as he looked away from me.**_

_**"I'll be back in a few hours to bring you your dinner." He said before he got up and left.**_

_**Thinking I'd meet him halfway I reached across to retrieve the tray off food. I gulped down the orange juice and ate half of the sandwich before setting it back down on the side. For a brief few minutes  
>I'd saw Damon's humanity and I found myself wanting to see more. I knew it was dangerous but I was starting to see the human behind the vampire… and I kind of liked him.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon didn't come back to bring me lunch or dinner, he sent Caroline instead. I was kind of glad about that because I really did like her. She was a genuine person; she had a bubbly personality and talked none stop. But I was kind of sad because I felt like he was avoiding me and as crazy as it sounds I didn't want him to avoid me. He's an irrational, psychotic, blood thirsty vampire who kidnapped me against my will, forced me to have sex with him and drank my blood but yet I still found myself wanting to know him better. For them brief few minutes when I saw his human side it awakened something inside me.<p>

He didn't come back the day after either; I was starting to think that he wouldn't come back ever. I lay on my bed at that stage when I was half awake and half asleep. I lightly felt something stroke my cheek. I squirmed as I opened my eyes to see Damon staring down at me. I gasped slightly at his closeness and a smirk appeared across his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"Bringing you breakfast." He answered as he motioned to a tray sitting on my bedside cabinet. I struggled to sit up as the handcuff limited my movements. His eyes grazed over me as they took in my body as the duvet fell off me. I found myself blushing as he just stared at me. When the silence got too much I decided to fill it. "How come you didn't bring me my food yesterday? I thought that was part of your stupid plan handcuffing me here? You bring me my food."

His eyes flashed up to my face. "I changed my mind."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, why? But did I do something to upset you."

Sadness flashed across his face but it was so fast that I doubted that I'd actually seen it. "No, why would you think that?"

"Because it seems like you've been avoiding me."

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "I was busy, lots of things to do. Busy, busy, busy." He picked up the tray and placed it in my lap. "Now eat." I ate the food then gave the tray back to Damon. "I'll be back later to bring you lunch."

"No." I said as my hand reached out and grabbed his arm. He flinched as my hand made contact with his skin which sent a bolt of electricity running through me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Ermm, can I please come downstairs?" I stammered.

A faint smile lit up his face. "And why would I do that?"

"Please, I've been stuck in this bed for three days straight. I haven't been able to have a shower."

Damon pulled a face. "I can tell." He joked.

I glared at him which made him smirk. "I promise not to try and escape or try and kill myself." I begged.

He leaned in close to me so his breath tickled against my skin sending shivers down my spine. "I might consider it if you make it worth my while." He purred.

"Please?" I asked as my eyes begged him. His jaw clenched then he let out a sigh.

"Fine, but I have to accompany you everywhere you go and you have to be back in bed by 9."

"10."I compromised.

"Deal, now go have a shower, you really do need one." He laughed as he pulled out a key and unlocked the handcuff.

I spent nearly an hour in the shower just letting the warm water wash over my skin. It felt so good after not having a shower for over 3 days and just being cramped in a bed. When I got out I towel dried my hair quickly and then wrapped the towel around my body as I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. I gasped as I saw Damon lying down on my bed just watching me. On reflexes I clutched the towel tighter. As I walked over to my wardrobe to find something to wear I could feel his eyes on me. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. When I turned to go towards the chest of draws where my lingerie was I nearly dropped my towel in shock and embarrassment. Damon had opened the draw and was riffling through my knickers and bras, when he found a lacy black bra he held it up and smirked at me. I ran over to him and grabbed it out of his hands making him pout at me.

"Will you get out?" I shouted.

"I have to accompany you everywhere you go, remember? It was part of the deal."

"Well, going through my underwear draw was not part of the deal."

"It wasn't not part of the deal. I mean you didn't say I couldn't go through it you should have been more specific." He smirked.

I huffed in annoyance, grabbed my underwear and stormed in to the bathroom locking the door behind me. "You're so cute when you're angry." I heard him say from behind the door. A small smile lit up on my face. He thought I was cute.

I dressed in record time and when I exited the bathroom Damon was leaning against the wall waiting for me. His arm swept out indicating for me to go first. I walked down the stairs with Damon following closely behind. Caroline jumped in my arms when she saw me. "Oh my god I'm so glad you're allowed out now. I've been really bored on my own." I laughed; I could always count on Caroline to make me feel better. "So what do you want to do first? It's a really sunny day, so I was thinking sunbathing by the pool. What do you think?"

"I think that it sounds great."

"Yay, I'll borrow you another bikini." She squealed as she grabbed my arm and dragged me back up the stairs.

Caroline lay on a lilo on top of the surface of the water while I sat on the edge with only my feet dangling in the water. Damon sat in a garden chair watching and listening to all our conversations. "Have you seen the notebook?" Caroline asked.

"Nope." I answered. She lifted her head to look at me with her mouth open.

"How the hell have you not seen that movie, I love it. I've seen it like 50 times. I've even made Damon sit through it with me."

I giggled at that as I heard Damon mutter. "Two hours of my life I'll never get back."

"We so have to watch it." Caroline continued. "Oooh we could watch it tonight and order pizza or a Chinese or something."

"Yeah that'd be great." I agreed. We both turned our puppy dog faces to Damon.

"Pretty, pretty please can we?" We begged.

"With a cherry on top." I added.

"I'll think about it." He answered.

"That's so a yeah." Caroline mumbled as I giggled. A startled shriek left my mouth as I found my self tumbling through the air and then falling straight in to the water. I swam to the surface gasping for air and all I could hear were Damon and Caroline laughing. Damon had moved from his seat and had pushed me in. I glared at him while Caroline continued to laugh. I turned on her and pushed the lilo up so she fell in to the water as well causing me to laugh. She glared at me, then her face broke in to a smile as we shared the same thought. We turned towards Damon and started splashing the water at him soaking him. Caroline exited the pool while I continued to splash Damon with the water distracting him. Caroline snuck up behind him and pushed with all her might which sent him crashing in to the water. Caroline jumped in after him and we both burst in to tears laughing.

He pulled his top off and threw it over to the side then stalked towards me and Caroline with a predatory smirk on his face. We immediately stopped laughing as we both tried to pile out of the pool but he was faster, he grabbed my leg from behind and dragged me backwards then threw me up really high up in the air and let me fall back in to the water with a splash, he did the same to Caroline who didn't go down without a fight. She squirmed in his grip and tried hitting and kicking him but even with all her efforts it didn't work and she had the same punishment as me.

After a few hours me and Caroline got hungry and after we got changed in to our pyjamas Damon reluctantly allowed us to order a pizza. We snuggled down to watch the notebook which a duvet over us while we ate our pizza. After the notebook had finished Caroline suggested. "Shall we watch twilight?"

Before I had a chance to answer Damon roared. "No way in fucking hell are we watching twilight, about a load of gay, sparkly vampires who don't have sex. I just sat through that load of shit so I swear to god I will smash the TV to pieces if you even attempt to put that on." Caroline pouted while I tried to hide my laughter. "Please put something good on. Which means no chick flicks Caroline."

Caroline huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Elena can pick a film then."

I got up and went over to where a pile of DVDs were. I quickly looked through then settled on 'step brothers.'

10 minutes in to the film Caroline stood up and said. "I'm bored. But I have an idea of what we can do." Before even waiting for mine or Damon's response Caroline ran off. She returned moments later with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a deck of cards in the other. "We can play strip poker." Damon flashed off the sofa and turned the TV off in an instant.

"That's a much better idea." He said.

"What? I'm not playing. You two go ahead."

"Awwr come on Elena. Don't be a spoilt sport." Caroline whined.

"Chicken, buck-buck-buck." Damon said as he made chicken noises.

"Fine. Pass me the bottle." I said to Caroline as I took the bottle of vodka. I screwed open the lid and took 3 big gulps ignoring the burn as it made its way down my throat.

"Well someone's keen." Damon mocked as he made his way in to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Me and Elena both have 4 layers of clothing on. So we can either put something else on or you can take something off." Caroline said as we sat down opposite Damon who had already started dealing out the cards. Damon didn't respond only kicked his shoes off.

"Okay so if you lose you take off one item of clothing and down two shots. If you win twice in a row you get to put an item of clothing back on." Damon said as he explained the rules.

Surprise, surprise Damon won the first game, Caroline won the second. Leaving me in only my pants and bra, Caroline in her shorts and bra and Damon in his jeans and socks. I couldn't help, my eyes wondered over his chest at his defined muscles. He saw me staring and just smirked at me. I won two games in a row after and got to put my shirt back on. After over an hour of playing I was left in only my pants, Damon had his boxers and Caroline was out completely. The alcohol was having the desired effect on my body. Everything seemed funny and I wasn't even remotely bothered that Damon could see my breasts. Damon turned his head towards the clock and sighed. "Game over, you forfeit. I win."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It's half 10 you should have been in bed half an hour ago." He clarified.

"Please Damon, just for tonight." I begged. He seemed to think about it before saying.

"Just for tonight."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I cheered as he just smiled at me.

I actually won the next game as well so Damon had to take his boxers off. Me and Caroline giggled as he put his hands behind his head and got himself more comfortable on the chair, which only made him smirk at us. The alcohol was starting to make me tired so I said. "I'm going to go to bed." I stood up from the table and stumbled a little as my head spun. In a second Damon was by my side back in his boxers. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just a little dizzy."

"Wow, the way he looks at you, it's like… Well I can't explain it but it's so sweet." Caroline slurred then pouted. "He's never looked at me like that."

"Night Caroline." Damon said as he lifted me in to his arms before I fell. "You're really beautiful." I slurred as I leaned my head against his chest.

"I know."

"What did Caroline mean? How do you look at me?" I asked.

I looked up at him while he just looked down at me and smiled.

"How do you think I look at you?"

"Like I'm the most precious thing in the world and you can't bare to lose me." I slurred. He didn't say anything and before I knew it I was lying in my bed under the covers.

"Goodnight, Elena."

My arm reached out and grabbed on to his. "Don't go. Will you stay with me?"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded as I moved over to give him room. He got in beside me and I moved closer to him to lean my head on his chest, completely forgetting I still didn't have my bra on. "Goodnight Damon." I whispered as I faintly felt his lips brush against my hair. "Night Elena."

* * *

><p><em><strong> Please review<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**"What did Caroline mean? How do you look at me?" I asked.**_

_**I looked up at him while he just looked down at me and smiled.**_

_**"How do you think I look at you?"**_

_**"Like I'm the most precious thing in the world and you can't bare to lose me." I slurred. He didn't say anything and before I knew it I was lying in my bed under the covers.**_

_**"Goodnight, Elena."**_

_**My arm reached out and grabbed on to his. "Don't go. Will you stay with me?"**_

_**"Are you sure?" He asked.**_

_**I nodded as I moved over to give him room. He got in beside me and I moved closer to him to lean my head on his chest, completely forgetting I still didn't have my bra on. "Goodnight Damon." I whispered as I faintly felt his lips brush against my hair. "Night Elena."**_

* * *

><p>I rolled over in bed and met an empty space. I opened my eyes to look for Damon but there was none. My head throbbed from the after effects of the alcohol. I looked around the room for any signs of Damon's presence but there was none. It was almost like he hadn't stopped the night. I couldn't believe it. He's left me. I know I shouldn't have wanted him to stay but I did. I saw the human behind the vampire and I liked him. But clearly he didn't feel the same way about me. Caroline's words echoed in my head. <em>'<em>_The way he looks at you, it's like… Well I can't explain it but it's so sweet. He's never looked at me like that.' _But I quickly dismissed the words. He was a powerful, handsome vampire who could have any girl he wanted and I was just a human, why would he want me. And I reminded him of his ex who he wants revenge against. That just makes it worse. I mean there's a reason she's his ex and I know it's not a good reason. Who would want to date someone who looks like their ex?

I groaned inwardly and pulled myself out of bed. A blush crept up on to my face as I realised what I was wearing, Just my pants. I quickly went over to my draw put my bra on and then pulled some jeans on and a t-shirt. I walked in to the kitchen and popped some toast in to the toaster and waited for the kettle to boil so I could make a cup of tea. I grabbed my toast and spread the butter on to it before taking a bite. I poured the milk in to the tea and sat down at the table. The house was eerily quiet today and I wandered why. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was only half eleven. Caroline should be awake by now. She's usually awake at seven watching TV or something. I finished the toast and drank my tea and put them in the sink. I walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room. "Caroline?" I called as I saw the TV on the music channel. When I got no answer fear started seeping in to my bones. "Damon?" I tried. But nothing. No answer. Nothing. I walked back towards the stairs to check if they were still in bed but as soon as I reached the entry way and screamed.

Caroline was lying on the floor her and blood pouring from the wound in her neck. I rushed towards her as tears started to fall from my eyes. I shook her shoulders as I sobbed. "It's gonna be okay. It's all gonna be fine."

"Run." She whispered as her eyes rolled in to the back of her head.

"No, Caroline stay with me." I cried as I shook her shoulders more furiously. "DAMON!" I screamed. He'll be able to help her; he'd know what to do. I sucked in a deep breath as I prepared to shout again but before I had a chance I went flying backwards in to the wall. I gasped as my head smashed against the wall but before I had a chance to react a hand was wrapped around my throat cutting off my air supply.

"Katherine." My attacker hissed. He had emerald green eyes and short, spikey brown hair. He looked slightly familiar but I couldn't think where from. Grey spots started to appear in my vision as my lungs burned from lack of oxygen. And then the man was getting thrown away from me as I slumped to the ground gulping down air. I looked up to Damon holding the man against the wall opposite. "What the fuck are you doing here Stefan?" Damon growled.

"I came to see my brother. What the fuck is she doing here? She's supposed to be dead."

"It's not her! Why the fuck did you kill her?" Damon shouted as he motioned to Caroline.

"I was hungry; it's not as if she was of any importance. She's only human after all." The man called Stefan laughed.

I rubbed the back off my head from where I'd hit it on the wall and slowly crawled over to Caroline's lifeless body. More tears started to form in my eyes. I heard Damon sigh and then say. "Just give me five minutes and I'll explain everything." Damon said to Stefan, then in an instant he was beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled me to my feet.

"Caroline's dead. He killed her." I whispered before I turned to him. I took a step towards him as I shouted. "You killed her. You did this." Stefan's face changed as veins appeared under his eyes as they darkened and his fangs elongated. I took another step towards him as my anger escalated but then Damon picked me up in his arms and using his vampire speed ran upstairs. He put me down when we were in my bedroom. "You need to stay up here, okay?"

"Why where are you going?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.

"I'm going downstairs to talk to my brother."

"No, please don't leave me here on my own." I sobbed as I launched myself in to his arms and let the tears fall.

"Shhh, you'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it." He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and then he was gone and the door was shut behind him. I walked over to me bed, lay down and then pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I cried for the friend I'd just lost.

* * *

><p>It was over an hour before Damon appeared back in my bedroom. He stood in the doorway with a look that was unmistakable, sorrow. "He's gone." He said.<p>

I sat up in bed and wiped my eyes. "Who was he? Why'd he kill Caroline?" I asked.

"He's my brother but he doesn't have a hold on his bloodlust, he can't control it. He's never been able to control it."

"Is he gone?" Damon nodded. "And Caroline?"

"I buried her body in the woods." He answered. I ran my hand through my hair as I sighed but winced. Damon blurred towards me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked worried.

I shook my head. "It's just where I hit it against the wall." When I saw the worried look on his face I added. "I'm fine, honestly."

But his face showed nothing but concern. "Come downstairs and I'll get you some paracetamol and a bag of ice." I nodded before taking his out stretched hand. He led me down the stairs and in to the kitchen. Before I knew what was happening he lifted me up in his arms and sat me down on the counter. He went over to the freezer pulled out a bag and handed it to me. I let out a little laugh. "Frozen peas?" I questioned which he answered with a smirk. He blurred around the room before appearing right in front of me. He handed me a glass of water and the paracetamol tablet. I took the tablet and gulped down the water before placing the peas back on the back of my head. "Thank you." I said. Damon's brow furrowed in confusion.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For saving my life, for a moment I really thought I was going to die when that man, your brother, was choking me."

"Then you're welcome."

"I just wish Caroline was still alive, she didn't deserve to die." I whispered.

"I know. But I'm glad it was her and not you."

"What?" I asked.

"For a moment when I saw Stefan choking you. I thought you were going to die too and I… I don't know…. I just… I knew that I couldn't lose you." He stuttered.

I looked up at him to meet his eyes and saw that they were filled with warmth. Without realising it I inched closer to him as I dropped the peas behind me. His lips found my mine and he started off gentle. My hands went in to his hair as I pulled him closer and his arms wrapped around my back and my legs wound around his waist. The kissing heated up as our tongues battled for dominance. My hands started to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. My fingers traced patterns across his muscular chest. I pulled away from the kiss so I could breathe. Damon took that opportunity to pull my top over my head and start trailing kisses down my neck and along my collar bone. He reached behind me to unclip my bra and then his mouth sucked on one of my nipples. I moaned as my back arched. He lifted me up and then blurred us upstairs and in to his bedroom. He lay me down on the silk sheets of the king size bed then he started to unbuckle his belt and take off his jeans while I did the same. He discarded of his boxers before he crawled on to the bed and smirked down at me. He slowly hooked his finger in to my pants and then slowly pulled them down.

He positioned himself at my entrance before slowly entering. I moaned as my walls adjusted to his size. Then he started thrusting in and out at a steady pace. "Faster." I breathed. He did as I said and started to pound in and out of me. I arched my back as he slid a hand between us and using his thumb started circling my clit. My moans started to become louder as my release neared. "Oh my god Elena. You're so tight." Damon ground out.

"And you're so big." I moaned while he smirked down at me.

After a few more thrusts my release exploded through me and Damon wasn't far behind as he released his seed in to me after a couple more seconds. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of our breathing. Damon pulled out of my and rolled over so he was beside me on the bed.

"God you're amazing Elena. I think I love you." Damon breathed.

I turned on my side so I could look at him. "I think I love you too." I whispered as I pulled the duvet around us.

"Well isn't this sweet?" I voice called from the doorway. I turned to look and gasped. It was like I was looking in a mirror. "Did you miss me Damon?" She cooed.

I froze as I stared at my mirror image. "Katherine." Damon hissed.

"Hello lover." She smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review and let me know what you think<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**_"God you're amazing Elena. I think I love you." Damon breathed._**

**_I turned on my side so I could look at him. "I think I love you too." I whispered as I pulled the duvet around us._**

**_"Well isn't this sweet?" I voice called from the doorway. I turned to look and gasped. It was like I was looking in a mirror. "Did you miss me Damon?" She cooed._**

**_I froze as I stared at my mirror image. "Katherine." Damon hissed._**

**_"Hello lover." She smirked._**

* * *

><p>I lay there frozen un able to move. I knew that she was supposed to resemble me but this wasn't just her resembling me, she was me. Damon jumped out of bed pulled on his boxers and then had Katherine pinned to the wall in a second. "I always did like it rough." Katherine purred.<p>

"What do you want?" Damon hissed.

"You, I want you."

"Stop playing games Katherine. We both know you're here for a completely different reason. So I'll ask again. What the hell do you want?"

"What? How is it we look exactly alike?" I asked finally finding my voice.

Katherine turned her gaze towards me. "You're lying if you say you don't love me anymore. She's proof of that. But why love her when you can love me?" She said to Damon.

"Because I don't want to love you. She is nothing compared to you. Why don't you run along and go find Stefan. After all he is the only one you loved."

"I did find Stefan and I realised that he's not the one I love. He's changed from the sweet person I used to love in to a person I don't know anymore. So now I want you again." She smiled.

"Well the problem with that Katherine is that I no longer love you." He smirked. Her face turned cold as she pushed him back and made him fall to the floor. She grabbed a chair broke it in to pieces and then used one to pierce Damon stomach. "That sounds like the beginning of a love story Damon not the end of one." She hissed. Damon groaned as he pulled out the stake. "I came back for you. I'll be leaving soon and if you don't leave with me. I'll kill her." She threatened motioning to me. "I'll break every bone in her body while you watch. It will be very painful and then when I've had my fun I'll finally kill her."

"You won't lay a hand on her." Damon ground out. While they had been arguing I had quickly pulled on my pants and bra. Katherine blurred over to me and I gasped as her hand wrapped around my throat cutting off my air supply. In an instant I was out of the bed and was thrown against the wall. The air left my lungs as my back hit the wall and I fell to the ground. Katherine was in front of me again and then I felt a sharp stab of pain in my stomach. I looked down to see my shirt covered in blood. My blood. "No! Elena!" Damon shouted as he rushed over to me. He bit in to his wrist and forced me to drink it as he pulled out the knife.

"I'll be back tomorrow and if she's still here I'll finish the job." Katherine called from the doorway before disappearing.

I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck as tears fell from my eyes. "Sssh, you're okay." He cooed. "I need you to go pack your stuff."

"Why are we leaving?" I asked. He nodded.

"Hurry up and I'll meet you in the car." Damon said before he disappeared. I ran to my room and started throwing random clothes in to a bag then threw it over my shoulder and raced outside to find Damon already sitting in his car. "Where are we going?" I asked as I put my seatbelt on. I threw my bag in to the backseat and then turned back to Damon. "Where's your bag?" He kept his eyes locked securely on the road in front of him and ignored my questions. A really bad feeling started to settle in to my stomach. "Damon, please speak to me. You're scaring me." I pleaded.

He turned his head to look at me and I noticed his eyes were full of unshed tears. "I love you, and that's why I'm doing this. But I'm not coming with you."

"What?" I gasped as my own tears filled my eyes.

"I can't be with you because of my own selfish reasons. I was wrong to take you away from your family."

"No Damon don't do this. I don't care about Katherine or anybody. All I care about is you. I love you." I sobbed.

"But I can't do it. I couldn't bare for you to get hurt because I didn't listen to Katherine's threats."

"I can't live without you." I cried.

"Don't worry, you won't even remember me." He whispered as one tear slowly trailed down his cheek.

"What?" I asked confused. His eyes dilated as they stared in to mine. My mind went blank as I gazed in to his crystal orbs.

"You won't remember anything from the time you met me. You were walking back from work when a guy attacked you. He kidnapped you but you escaped and then you blacked out. Now you'll go to sleep and when you wake up you won't remember a Damon Salvatore and you'll forget all about vampires." He compelled as tear ran down his cheeks.

"I won't remember." I said as I yawned.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon pov.<strong>

I looked down at Elena as she curled up against the window fast asleep. That had been one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Knowing she'll never remember me hurts so badly. But it's for the best. At least this way she'll be safe. I pulled the car to a stop in front of Elena's aunt's house. I opened the door quickly and walked around to the other side being careful not to wake Elena up. I lifted her up in to my arms bridal style. I walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell.

After about two minutes a women answered the door. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was Elena in my arms. "Oh my god! Elena? Come in, please just her rooms upstairs." I stepped over the threshold and followed Elena's aunt upstairs. I gently placed her on her bed and wrapped the duvet over her. "Where did you find her?" she asked.

"I found her unconscious in the woods, I think she passed out." I softly caressed Elena's cheek and swept her hair behind her ear. I bent down and ever so gently kissed Elena's forehead as I tried to hold back more tears.

"Do you know her?" Her aunt asked. I shook my head. "Who shall I say rescued her?"

"Damon." I answered.

"Well, thank you Damon. I will never be able to thank you enough. I'm Jenna by the way. Elena's aunt. But how did you know where to bring her?"

"I saw you on the news and it said you lived in mystic falls and then when I found her in the woods I recognised her face and well it's a small town so I asked the first person I saw about which house it was."

"Well thank you. Do you wanna stay until she wakes up?" Jenna asked kindly.

"I can't, I have to go. But please just make sure she's safe."

"I will, I'm never going to let her out of my sight again."

"Good." Jenna jumped on me as she wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her tears dripping on to my back and I had to blink back my own tears.

"I will never be able to thank you enough." She whispered.

I nodded not trusting my own voice. I quickly exited the house and drove back over to my house. "Wow, you actually got rid of her. I didn't think you had it in you." Katherine smirked as she leaned against the doorway.

"Yeah, I did. So what do you want Katherine? Because quite frankly I'm not in the mood to play these stupid little games with you."

"Oooh touchy." She laughed. "But I'm glad you did, it makes this whole ordeal a lot easier."

"What are you on about Katherine?" I asked bored.

She blurred in front of me and injected me with vervain. The burning sensation spread through my body like fire and my legs gave way. "Now you won't be able to stand in my way for when I hand Elena over to Klaus."

No! I heard about Klaus. He's the oldest vampire in the history of time. I tried to pull myself up to my feet but she injected me with more vervain and then before I knew it my eyes drifted shut and the darkness took over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to all the people who have added this to their favourites or alerts it means a lot and extra thanks to those you took the time to review. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I nodded not trusting my own voice. I quickly exited the house and drove back over to my house. "Wow, you actually got rid of her. I didn't think you had it in you." Katherine smirked as she leaned against the doorway.**_

_**"Yeah, I did. So what do you want Katherine? Because quite frankly I'm not in the mood to play these stupid little games with you."**_

_**"Oooh touchy." She laughed. "But I'm glad you did, it makes this whole ordeal a lot easier."**_

_**"What are you on about Katherine?" I asked bored.**_

_**She blurred in front of me and injected me with vervain. The burning sensation spread through my body like fire and my legs gave way. "Now you won't be able to stand in my way for when I hand Elena over to Klaus."**_

_**No! I heard about Klaus. He's the oldest vampire in the history of time. I tried to pull myself up to my feet but she injected me with more vervain and then before I knew it my eyes drifted shut and the darkness took over.**_

* * *

><p><em>The boy eyed man stared back at me as i wrapped the blanket around me to cover my naked body. "I think i love you." He whispered as he trailed kisses down my neck.<em>

_"I think i love you too." He smirked against my skin then he lifted his face and his expression went serious. _

_"Then you have to help me before it's too late."_

I jolted up in my bed my breathing ragged and my body sweating. I'd had dreams about that blue eyed man for 3 days now ever since i came back home. They all started the same way either making out or having sex and then he'd beg for my help. But the only problem was i didn't know who he was. Personally i think i'm going crazy, because i know for a fact i've never met this man before, his face is hard to forget. My aunt Jenna said some handsome stranger found me unconscious and recognized me from the telly so he brought me home. I wander if he was the man from my dreams.

I looked over at my alarm clock which read 10:45. I pulled myself out of bed and made my way downstairs. Jenna smiled at me as she sat at the table a cup of coffee in hand. "Elena, here i'll make you a cuppa." She moved to stand up but i stopped her.

"Don't worry i can do it." I was really great full to Jenna for how supporting she'd been the last few days but i just wanted things to get back to normal. I hadn't been able to leave the house because of all the reporters outside looking for a first hand account of the kidnapping.

I sipped my coffee just as Jeremy slipped through the front door closing it behind him quickly before the reporter tried to take a picture. "I got 2012, the hangover, inception and a big tub of ben and jerry's cookie dough ice cream." He said as he shook the carrier bag for emphasis. "Which film first?" He asked.

"Hangover." Me and Jenna said in unison as we quickly downed our coffee dumped the cups in the sink and jumped over on to the couch while Jeremy set the DVD up and grabbed 3 spoons for the ice cream.

After a whole day of watching films and eating ice cream i finally got bored. I went up to my room and pulled on some jeans and a shirt. I scraped all my hair back in to a pony and grabbed a jacket. "Where are you going?" Jenna asked.

"I'm gonna go grill and get something to eat."

"But the reporters-" Jenna started but i cut her off.

"I can't hide out in this house forever. I'm gonna have to face them sooner or later." Jenna nodded in understanding while Jeremy stood up and grabbed his coat as i slipped my black pumps on.

"I'm coming too, anything's better than Jenna's cooking." He joked, i laughed as Jenna grabbed a cushion and threw it at him.

"I'm not that bad." She scowled.

"I have to agree with Jeremy on this one, you suck at cooking." We quickly exited the house before Jenna found anything else to throw. Jeremy went first so he could push past the reporters and shield me from the pictures. We reached Jeremy's car and we drove to mystic grill in no time. Lucky for me the grill was pretty much empty so not many people bothered us.

After we ate and played a few games of pool i excused myself to the bathroom. I walked out of the cubicle and washed my hands. A startled scream escaped my lips but his hand was wrapped around my mouth muffling it. I stared at the man in front of me he had short cropped brown hair and green eyes. "Don't scream." He commanded. For some reason i found myself complying. I didn't want to in fact i wanted to do the opposite, i wanted to run away screaming until my lungs exploded. He removed his hand from my mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked.

His brow furrowed as he gave me a confused expression. "You know me, i'm Damon's brother. I killed the blonde one"

"You killed someone?" I gasped as i tried to take a step back.

"Enough with the games i need to know where Damon is and i need to know now!" He growled.

"I-i d-don't know a D-Damon." I stuttered.

He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me back until my back hit the counter. His pupils dilated as his green eyes stared in to me. "Where's my brother Damon?"

My mouth opened of it's own accord and the words spilled from my mouth. "I don't know where he is. I don't even know a Damon."

He released his hold on my neck and punched the mirror behind me causing it to smash it to little pieces. I shrieked as the glass broke. "You've been compelled to forget. But don't worry i have a way to make you remember." He smirked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Go outside and tell your brother you want to go home. I'll meet you there."

"I'll tell him i want to go home." I repeated.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door at about eleven o'clock. I opened the door to see the guy from the grill standing before me. "Invite me in." He commanded.<p>

"Come in." I said as i moved to the side to let him in before closing the door behind him.

"Elena, who's this?" Jenna asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm Stefan a friend of Elena's. But know i want you to forget i was ever here, go to your room and stay there." He turned towards Jeremy who was watching telly on the sofa. "You too." They nodded before walking away and up the stairs with a dazed look on their faces.

"What are you doing?" I asked as fear seeped in to my body.

"Shhh, don't be scared. I need to make you remember and there's only one way i can make you do that." He smiled. His face started to contort in to the face of a monster. "I need to kill you."

I screamed as i turned to bolt for the door but i only it a few steps before one arm wrapped around my waist pulling me to him. Then his wrist was against my mouth and a warm, sticky, coppery liquid was sliding down my throat. I struggled in his grip as i come to the realization it was blood. Tears leaked from my eyes as his grip became stronger.

Then he released me and moved his hands to each side of my head, he twisted and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hi, I know this chapter is quite short and I'm sorry for that but I really wanted to end it there. Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up faster.<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

I jolted up right as the air rushed in to my lungs. It felt as though i hadn't breathed i. hours. I was lying on my bed in yesterday's clothes. The sunlight that was streaming in through the windows made my eyes hurt and my skin tingle, so i jumped out of bed and pulled the curtains shut, making the room descend in to darkness. I had a massive headache so i took a quick shower, changed my clothes and headed downstairs. The house seemed eerily quiet as i ran the tap and filled a glass with water. I searched through the cupboards until i found a box of paracetamol and took 2 tablets. Damn, my head hurt. Had i been drinking last night? I didn't think i had. The last thing i remembered was going to the grill with Jeremy and then... nothing. Blank. Nada. Zilch. Nil pwa.

I sighed and rubbed my temples trying to clear the fog that had settled in to my brain. The front door opened and i heard it shut. "Jenna? Jeremy?" I called out as i started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Nope." He answered. A man with Shortish brown hair and emerald green eyes. I remembered him. He was at the grill, in the bathroom. There was a young man standing beside him with a blank look on his face. "Elena, this is Declan. Declan, meet the lovely Elena."

"What are you doing? Who are you?" I asked as i took a shaky step back. For all i knew he could of been some psycho stalker. I mean i met him once in the girl's bathroom. I repeat _girl's _bathroom. And he walks in to my house as though he owns it.

"Oh right, compulsion. I'm Stefan Damon's brother but of course you can't remember who Damon is, so sadly i had to resort to drastic measures."

"You're crazy. I want you to get the hell out of my house!" I shouted.

"I will but first things first." I gasped as blacky blue veins started to pulsate under his eyes with filled with blood. He opened his mouth showing to large canines. I wanted to run but my feet were rooted to the spot in fear. I watched with wide eyes as he slowly bought his mouth down to the mans neck and bit. But then he pulled away and shoved the man towards me. My hands shot out to steady him. That's when my eyes caught sight of the crimson liquid travelling down his neck. I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from it they were transfixed. Then the smell hit me. It smelled divine. Surely one little taste wouldn't hurt. I leaned in and my tongue swept out to lick it. I moaned as the taste exploded in my mouth. But then a sharp pain in my gums made me pull back and scream. My hands moved up to my mouth and my fingers grazed over two very sharp, very long canines. Without hesitation and leaped forward and sank my teeth in to the man's neck draining him dry.

I pulled back breathing hard then dropped to my knees as images and memories filled my mind. The black hair, blue eyed man, Damon. My Damon. The man i love. The vampire i loved. Then me, except it wasn't me. Katherine, the woman Damon had loved. The vampire that turned him. The vampire he left me to be with.

Stefan stood over me with curious eyes as he waited for me to speak. "Katherine. He went with Katherine." I said softly as the tears flowed over and trickled down my cheeks.

"My brother loved you he wouldn't have gone with Katherine willingly. What did she say?"

"She said that she came back for him and that if he didn't leave with her, she'd kill me." Stefan nodded and turned towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"To find Katherine. I need to know where my brother is."

I pulled myself to my feet. "But he's with Katherine." I shouted.

"No, he's not i saw Katherine the other day leaving town. Damon wasn't with her, so i need to find out where he is now." He explained as his fingers wrapped around the door handle.

"I'm coming, i need to see him." I took a step in his direction just as he opened the door. I screamed as the sunlight burnt my skin. My skin began to sizzle. I jumped back in to the shade and recovered from my shock.

"I would let you come but sadly seems as you can't walk around in the sunlight, you'd only slow me down. I'll let you know if i find him. I went through the trouble of entering my number in to your phone. Oh and i compelled your brother and aunt to stay away for a few days, you're not gonna be yourself and i know that you won't want to hurt them. It was nice meeting you Elena, my brother is lucky to have someone like you love him."

"Please don't go." I begged. I needed his help to find Damon and to help me through being a vampire. But the only response i got was the door slamming successfully descending the room in to darkness allowing me to move around freely.

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa the TV on but i wasn't watching it. I was peeking out of a crack in the curtains, willing for the sun to go down. I was starving, ravenous. But it wasn't food i was craving. Not that type of food anyway. Finally, after hours of sitting and waiting the sun finally set. I jumped to my feet and was out of the door in a matter of seconds. My guilt had already set in over the guy, Declan, i killed and it made me feel terrible. I was a murder. One person was enough on my conscious so instead of heading to the grill looking for some poor suspecting sap i went to the woods. I laughed to myself as i listened for any animal activity. I was just like Edward Cullen, killing cute defenseless animals. I heard a deer running quite nearby so i ran after it. Being vampire gave me incredible speed so i caught up to it and sunk my teeth in to it in a millisecond. I pulled back as the deer's heart beat stopped and there was no blood left. It was no comparison to human blood but it would do. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed i was by the old run down church. There was something different about it. I could feel something or rather someone. I scanned my surrounding to see if i could see anyone but there was no one there. I used my vampire hearing to listen and that's when i heard it. A deep groaning. As if someone was in pain. I followed the sound and walked down these steps. I came face to face with a stone door that had a star inside a circle carved in to it.<p>

I walked to the door and pushed it. It didn't budge so i tried a different approach and pulled. The stone creaked open and revealed a dark, gloomy tomb. I gasped. Damon lay against the side of the wall his skin ghostly pale and his clothes covered in dirt and dust. "Oh my god Damon!" I shrieked.

He opened his blood shot eyes and glared at me. "Katherine." He hissed as he struggled to pull himself to his feet and walk towards me.

"Its Elena." I said as i walked in to the tomb and wrapped my arms around him. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

He reluctantly wrapped his arms around me. "How can you remember me?" He croaked.

"That's not important right now; we need to get you out of here." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and dragged him to the entrance of the tomb.

"Elena, i can't. The tomb has a spell around it sealing any and all vampire within it."

I froze as my blood ran cold. I moved my arm from around Damon and watched as he slid back down the wall. I moved forward in an attempt to leave but met an invisible barrier. I pounded my fists against it but i still couldn't leave. "Damon" I whispered a tears started to form.

"What the hell happened while i was in here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hi, i'm so sorry for not updating in ages but i had a bit of writers block and i wanted to finish one of my other stories, but now that that's finished i will be turning my full attention to this one. Thanks for the reviews but i would love some more. Review and i'll update much, much quicker.<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you to queenbee10 and nora for your reviews they were awesome and made me get this chapter up extra quick.**_

* * *

><p>I sat down on the opposite side of the tomb wall in front of Damon. "Who did it?" He asked. "I'm going to rip them apart."<p>

"There's nothing that can change it now. There's no point, he was only trying to find you."

"Who would want to help me?... Oh dear brother, Stefan. I'm gonna kill him." He hissed.

"No, you're not. Right now we need to figure out a way to get out of here."

He snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"My goos for nothing brother killed you. He turned you in to a monster which you should despise. You should hate him, but you don't. So why don't you hate him? Are you just like Katherine toying with us both?"

His words hurt me but I chose to ignore them and think rationally. "Yeah"

He blood shot eyes snapped up to my face and I saw the hurt and anger behind them. "What?"

"Stefan, he put his number in my phone." I fished through my pocket and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my numbers until I found Stefan Salvatore.

"Perfect, you have his number. So are you two having phone sex now?" He asked rudely.

"You are such an idiot sometimes you know that? I love you. You Damon. Not your brother." Before I waited for his reply I dialled the number and moved as close to the exit of the tomb as I could.

"Hello?" He asked as he answered it.

"Stefan, it's Elena. I found Damon. We need your help."

"What? Elena I can't hear you you're breaking up."

Damn it I only had one bar of signal. "We're in Mystic falls. We're trapped."

"What?" He asked again.

"Come back to mystic falls." I shouted in to the phone clearly.

"Why?"

Ugh. I give up. I ended the call and quickly texted him instead. **I found Damon but we're trapped inside a tomb in the woods.**

Within a minute he text back saying: **Okay, stay there I'm on my way.**Seriously, stay there? Where the hell did he think we were gonna go? "Stefan's on his way." I said to Damon.

"Great, Stefan forever the knight in shining armour." He said sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like a 5 year old child. I tell you I love you and not your brother and you keep making snarky little comments. Do you want me to hate you is that it? So you want me to love your brother?" I shouted as my anger started to boil. I was fed up with his stupid jealousy.

"Why the hell would I want that?" He shouted. "I want you to love me, not him. Every day of my life Stefan has stolen something I wanted something I loved. I don't want him to steal you too." He tried to move but I beat him to it.

I stood up and flashed to his side. I kneeled down in front of him and pressed my lips against his gently. "I love you Damon and I can promise you now that I will never ever in a gazillion years fall for Stefan. He killed me and I don't forgive easy."

"You forgave me after everything I did to you." He said softly.

"How could I not forgive you? I love you." We stared in to each other's eyes for a few moments until I heard faint footsteps coming from outside. It couldn't be Stefan he wouldn't be here for at least another hour. So in case it was someone bad I slunk back in to the shadows. High heels clicked against the floor just outside the tomb and a voice exactly like my own echoed across the walls.

"Oooh Damon. Come out; come out where ever you are." I watched Damon's eyes widen then look around trying to find me. But when he failed to spot me he pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself to the entrance of the tomb. "Well don't you look" She paused as she thought for the right word. "Dead." She concluded.

"No, thanks to you." He retorted.

"Awwwr don't hold a grudge Damon. I might let you go as soon as I'm free. But first things first, where's Elena?"

"I dunno you tell me, I've been trapped in here for a week while you've been running around out there. So how on earth would I know where she'd be?"

"She's not at home and no one seems to know where she is. I even went through the trouble of calling her Aunt and brother. So Damon, what stupid, idiotic thing did you do? How'd you get to her before I did?"

"I didn't."

"If you don't tell me where she is, I'll slaughter her entire family. She won't like you too much when I she'll find out you could have stopped it."

"What do you want with her?" He asked.

"Me personally nothing. She's my ticket to freedom. Klaus, the oldest vampire in the history of the world, he wants her. I've been running for over 500 years so if I give Klaus her, I'm hoping he'll forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

"Running." She stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What does Klaus want with her?"

"He wants to break a curse that was placed on him centuries ago. The curse was sealed with a Petrova doppelganger it's only right it's broken with a Petrova doppelganger."

"How do you know he won't just use you?"

"Because I'm a vampire, my blood won't work, you have to be human." She explained. "Now seems as I told you something it's only fair you tell me something. So where is the lovely Elena?"

"I'm here." I answered as I stepped out of the shadows. Katherine's eyes widened and she took a step towards me but realising her mistake she stopped. She couldn't enter here without being trapped too.

"Come here now!" She growled.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Damon hissed as he took a defensive stance in front of me but he was too weak to make it look protective.

"I'll go as soon as you lift the spell on the tomb."

"You're human you can leave."

Damon turned to look at me his eyes filled with worry and confusion. "But Damon can't so as soon as you lift the spell and Damon walks free I'll leave with you."

She glared daggers at me until she finally gave in. "BONNIE!" She shouted. A minute later a small brunette. Her brown eyes were filled with fear as she approached Katherine. "Undo the spell on the tomb."

"But I'm not strong enough." She said.

Katherine grabbed the girl by her hair and yanked it back causing her to cry out in pain. "Do it now, before I lose my patience."

Bonnie nodded and started to chant under her breath in Latin. Blood started to drip from her nose which instantly made me hungry. I wanted to run across there and rip her throat out but I restrained myself. I took deep breaths and tried to breathe through it ignoring the smell. Bonnie stopped to her knees as a moan of pain escaped her lips. "It's done." She concluded. I grabbed Damon's arm and slowly pushed him to see if he could get out. When he passed through the opening I followed and let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"Happy now? Come on Elena, can't keep Klaus waiting." I nodded but Damon's grip on my arm stopped me.

"You can't." Damon begged. "You'll die." I gulped when the truth in his words hit me. It was true. I was a vampire. Katherine has been running for 500 years all because she turned in to a vampire and ran, I'd done the same but I wasn't running so of course he'll kill me.

"I have to."

"I won't let you."

"Sadly Damon you don't have a choice." Katherine smirked as she pulled out a vervain dart and stabbed it in to his back. Damon groaned in pain before he fell to the ground unconscious. I moved to help him but Katherine grabbed my arm in a vice like grip and started to pull me back up the steps. My breath hitched as she dragged me to a little clearing and a man stood before me. He was handsome that much was sure but he had an evil gleam in his eyes. "Klaus." Katherine acknowledged.

"Katerina, I was quite surprised when you got in touch with me but now I see why you did. Another doppelganger I didn't think it was possible."

"I told you I wouldn't disappoint."

"So I'm guessing you want something in return."

She nodded. "My freedom. I ran from you before but now I'm giving you her I want that to be forgotten."

"Done." He walked towards me and looked me up and down. His hand came up and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. He gave me a small smile which soon turned in to a frown. His hand wrapped around my throat and he lifted me up of the ground. My hand instantly gripped on to his arms trying to pull him off me but it was no use he was too strong. "Is this some sort of joke?" He snarled at Katherine.

"No why?" Katherine asked as she took a hesitant step back.

"SHE'S A FUCKING VAMPIRE!" He growled.

He dropped me to the ground and blurred over to Katherine grabbing her by the throat. "I swear I didn't know." Katherine said. "Please, I didn't know." She begged.

"Who turned you?" Klaus demanded.

Tears had started to roll down my cheeks as I realised what was about to come. "She did." I said with conviction in my voice.

"She's lying." Katherine shouted.

"She turned me to pull one over on you. She hands me over to you, you grant her her freedom, she runs and then you find out that I'm useless."

"So you just agreed to go along with it knowing I'd kill you?"

"She said she'd kill my boyfriend."

"You'd give your life for your boyfriends?"

"Yes, I love him."

"She's lying, Klaus. Who are you going to believe me or a girl you just met?"

He burst out laughing. "Her of course."

"You granted me my freedom. We had a deal." Katherine stated.

"Yes, I did grant you your freedom, but the only freedom you will get is in death. Goodbye Katerina." I gasped as his hand shot through in to her chest and ripped out her heart.

I stood up as he appeared in front of me again. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked softly as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Elena?" I turned away from Klaus's smouldering gaze and looked over my shoulder. Stefan had his arm around Damon supporting him. Damon looked horrible though the vervain had really took it's toll on him.

"Which one's your boyfriend?" Klaus asked.

"Damon, the one that looks like he's about to collapse." I smiled.

Klaus chuckled. "He's a very lucky man."

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"No, you remind me of someone I used to love. Goodbye Elena." He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Then he was gone. I sucked in a deep breath and ran over to Damon. I threw my arms around him and let more tear flow.

* * *

><p>We bought Damon to the Salvatore boarding house just outside of town. It was massive. I'd lived in mystic falls all my life and never saw this place. It was amazing. Words couldn't even describe it. Stefan opened the door for me so I could squeeze through with Damon. I let him sit on one of the sofas in the parlour and turned to Stefan. "Thank you." I said.<p>

"I killed you. Why are you thanking me?" I swear I could hear a twinge of guilt in his tone but I wasn't sure.

"In your own sick way you were helping Damon and if you hadn't of turned me, Klaus would of no doubt killed me."

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at the floor avoiding my gaze. "For turning you. I wasn't thinking straight the blood messes with my head. I just can't control the blood lust. Human blood makes me crazy."

"Then why do you drink it?" I asked.

"Because I need to I'll die without it."

"Have you not watched twilight? You can feed off animals, granted not the nicest but at least you don't have to kill anyone." A small smile lit up on Stefan's face.

"Maybe you're right, Elena. Thank you. In the basement there's a freezer full of blood bags. Damon will need some you might want some as well. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I watched him walk up the stair before I took the descent in to the basement. It didn't take me long to find the blood, I could smell it. I opened the freezer and grabbed as many blood bags as I could before closing it and running upstairs. Damon was lying on the sofa, his eyes closed as he rested. I put the blood bags down on the coffee table and ripped the top of one. I clenched my teeth to stop me from gulping down the blood and shook Damon's shoulder slightly. He jolted awake and ripped the blood bag from my head and downing it. He grabbed the other bags and downed them quickly. I quickly went to fetch some more but this time I had one. I turned away from Damon as I felt my face change. But he appeared in front of me. Well at least he was feeling better. I tried to look away from him but his hands snaked up to my cheeks and held my head in place. "Don't Damon." I begged. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Elena, don't hide, you are beautiful."

"No I'm not my face." I felt more tears leak from my eyes but he used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Elena, look at me." I looked at him to see his face was changing as well; the whites of his eyes had filled with blood and veins pulsated underneath them and two sharp canines poked out of his gums. "Take deep breaths." I copied him and sucked in a breath then let it out. I did it again and felt the blood lust subside. He pulled me against his chest as his arms wrapped around me. "You were stupid today, you could have died." He whispered.

"If I hadn't of done it you would have died."

"But I've already lived. 169 years I've lived and I've done pretty much everything you can think of. You're 22 Elena. You've done nothing and you were willing to chuck that all away for me."

"I love you and now I have eternity to do everything I want with you by my side." I smiled as I pulled back and pressed my lips against his.

"I love you too and what a beautiful eternity it will be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi, sadly that was the last chapter but please review and let me know what you think.<strong>_


End file.
